


Askbox Stories

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Ficlets, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short little askbox stories I have written on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askbox Stories

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for these other than I am odd, but these are for all my friends over on Tumblr, you've inspired me to write again

The little porny asks/and humor asks I have posted lately

You notice them the minute you walk into the room. The two most perfect men you have ever seen sit waiting, waiting for you. You swallow hard as one of them stands and walks over to you. He takes you by the hand, leading you over towards his companion. They settle you between them, and lean in towards you, both trailing kisses down your neck. They whisper in your ears, telling you that they want you, that they need you, that you're everything they've dreamed of. You let them make you theirs.  
\---

You're sitting at home alone when you hear a knock at your door. You walk to it, opening it to see HIM. The perfect man, the guy you've thought about, dream about, obsess over, blog about. He smiles at you, reaching out a hand and gently grasping your chin. He leans in, kissing you gently, but with deep passion. You swallow hard, hoping you aren't dreaming. He grins, a wicked dirty grin, that speaks volumes. He picks you up and carries you to your bedroom, kissing you the whole way.  
\---

Sometimes when you are alone almost asleep you hear whispers, soft dirty whispers telling you how much you are wanted, needed, telling you exactly what is going to be done to you. You drift to sleep to those words, every morning after feeling sated, content, blissfully spent. You are out and you hear that voice, that dirty silky voice coming from a few feet away. You look over, breath catching in your throat, and see that you are being watched. You see a smile as you are approached. This is it.  
\---

Cas doesn't really understand why Dean and Sam are so angry with him. Most of the time they are complaining that he is never around but now when he takes the time to visit they kick him out. He wonders just what they had been fighting, as the brothers were both out of breath, obviously they had been caught while on their way to or from the shower, as both men were naked. Cas sits outside listening to them as they curse under their breaths inside the motel room. He really doesnt understand humans  
\---

Sometimes Cas notices bruises on Sam and Dean and worries about his friends. This evening he noticed them right away, bruises on both men's necks and throats, and even on Sam's chest. Dean had glared when he arrived, but Cas knew he had only interrupted one of the Winchester's fights, as the brothers had been tussling on the floor when he arrived, sometimes Cas thought the two men needed to grow up, and stop their childish rough housing.  
\---

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean growled under his breath as Castiel arrived, once more interrupting him and Sam. It seemed that every single time that Dean had any alone time with his brother the angel would show up at just the wrong moment, and kill the mood. The worst of it was that the angel had no clue what he was doing, he was completely unaware of how badly he was annoying his friends. "For the last time, Cas, call before you show up, would you?"  
\---

Dean licked his lips, shoving Sam back onto the bed, trailing kisses down his beloved younger brother's neck and chest. He knew they probably didn't have much time, but there was enough. Enough time to show Sam just how much he felt for him, enough time to drive the younger man wild with want and need. There wasn't time for words, those would come later. Dean smirked up at Sam, licking the tip of his cock, enjoying the groan that fell from his brother's lips, there was always time for this.  
\---

Sam panted, throwing his head back against the pillows, biting back a scream of pleasure. He had to be quiet, silent. He knew that if he made any loud sound they would be found out, and that was the last thing he wanted. He reached down, threading his fingers into Dean's hair as his brother sucked him. He bit his lips when Dean slipped one finger into him, praying that he could hold on, that he wouldn't end up losing control and screaming.  
\---

Dean looked up at Sam, noticing that his eyes were shut tight, that he was biting his lips trying not to make a sound. He could feel Sam trembling beneath him, knowing that he was loving every single touch Dean gave him. What they were doing was dangerous, hell that was part of what made it oh so good, knowing that one room over was their father, knowing that if either of them gave it away there would be hell to pay, but Sammy, Sammy was all Dean's, to hell with anything else.  
\---

Sam pulled Dean to him, thrusting his tongue into the older man's mouth, letting his brother swallow his pants and moans and screams of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Dean's back, his legs around Dean's waist as his brother thrust into him. This was what he needed, this was his everything. Dean inside him, surrounding him, taking him, marking him as his, making him break in the best way possible, this was the only thing that mattered. No one else would ever complete Sam like Dean did.  
\---

Once upon a time there were two brothers who had a lot of sex, one day they met an angel who was so pretty they decided that they wanted to have sex with him too, soon they met another of his brothers, one they had met before not knowing he too was an angel and they had sex, they traveled across the country together in their trusty black steed, having sex everywhere they went, they also fought demons and spirits and other nasty things, but the hot sex is the important part  
\---

Sometimes Sammy is a very naughty boy and needs spankings, like today, Dean had taken him to the bar, and what does Sammy do rather than behave he gets hit on by so many strangers, bad bad Sammy, doesn't he know that the only people that Dean shares him with are Castiel and Gabriel, So Dean did what every good brother/lover/soulmate/life-partner would do, he grabbed Sammy away from the bar and dragged him out to their car, where he spanked him until his ass was completely red, and Sammy loved it  
\---

Sam blinked, nope it was still there, a big blue box sitting in the corner of his motel room. The door opened and a red haired woman popped her head out, she noticed Sam, who waved hesitantly at her. The woman called over her shoulder, "I think we are in the wrong place." A man popped his head out, looking at Sam before grinning like a mad man. "No, no, no. We are exactly where we want to be." He raced out of the box, holding out his hand, "I'm the Doctor. And you are Sam Winchester, am I right?


End file.
